World's End Dancehall
World's End Dancehall (ワールズエンド ダンスホール Waaruzu Endo Dansuhooru) ist ein Song von wowaka und wird von Hatsune Miku und Megurine Luka gesungen. Hintergrund Der Text ist ungenau und somit offen für Interpretationen. Es scheint aber, dass das Hauptthema des Songs der gemeinsame Suizid von Miku und Luka ist. Ein offizielles Cover in Englisch wurde auf dem Mikunopolis Konzert in Los Angeles 2011 performt. "World's End Dancehall" wurde auf der MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 Konzert und dem 39's Giving Day 2012 Konzert gesungen. Lyrics Japanisch= 冗談混じりの境界線上 階段のそのまた向こう 全然良いこともないし、ねえ その手を引いてみようか？ 散々躓いたダンスを、 そう、祭壇の上で踊るの？ 呆然に目が眩んじゃうから どうでしょう、一緒にここで 甲高い声が部屋を埋めるよ 最低な意味を渦巻いて 当然、良いこともないし さあ、思い切り吐き出そうか 「短い言葉で繋がる意味を 顔も合わせずに毛嫌う理由(わけ)を さがしても さがしても 見つからないけど はにかみながら怒ったって 目を伏せながら笑ったって そんなの、どうせ、つまらないわ！」 ホップ・ステップで踊ろうか 世界の隅っこでワン・ツー ちょっとクラッとしそうになる終末感を楽しんで パッとフラッと消えちゃいそな 次の瞬間を残そうか くるくるくるくるり　回る世界に酔う 傍観者だけの空間。 レースを最終電車に乗り込んで、 「全然良いこともないし、 ねえ、この手を引いてみようか？」 なんだかいつもと違う。 運命のいたずらを信じてみる。 散々躓いたダンスを、 そう、思い切り馬鹿にしようか 「つまらん動き繰り返す意味を 音に合わせて足を踏む理由(わけ)を さがしても さがしても 見つからないから 悲しいときに踊りたいの 泣きたいときに笑いたいの」 そんなわがまま疲れちゃうわ！ ポップにセンスを歌おうか 世界、俯いちゃう前に キュッとしちゃった心の音をどうぞ。 まだまだ忘れないわ。 なんて綺麗な眺めなんでしょうか！ ここから見える風景 きっと何一つ変わらないから、 枯れた地面を這うの。 ホップ・ステップで踊ろうか 世界の隅っこでワン・ツー ちょっとクラッとしそうになる終末感を楽しんで パッとフラッと消えちゃいそな 次の瞬間を残そうか さよなら、お元気で。 終わる世界に言う |-|Romaji= Joudan-majiri no kyoukaisen-jou Kaidan no sono mata mukou Zenzen ii koto mo nai shi nee Sono te o hiite miyou ka Sanzan tsumazuita dansu o Sou saidan no ue de odoru no Bouzen ni me ga kuranjau kara Dou deshou issho ni koko de Kandakai koe ga heya o umeru yo Saitei na imi o uzumaite Touzen ii koto mo nai shi Saa omoikiri hakidasou ka 「Mijikai kotoba de tsunagaru imi o Kao mo awasezu ni kegirau wake o Sagashite mo Sagashite mo Mitsukaranai kedo Hanikaminagara okotta tte Me o fusenagara waratta tte Sonna no douse tsumaranai wa」 Hoppu-suteppu de odorou ka Sekai no sumikko de wan-tsuu chotto kuratto shisou ni naru shuumatsukan o tanoshinde Patto furatto kiechaiso na Tsugi no shunkan o nokosou ka Kuru-kuru-kuru-kururi Mawaru sekai ni you Boukansha dake no kuukan Reesu o saishuu densha ni norikonde Zenzen ii koto mo nai shi Nee kono te o hiite miyou ka Nan da ka itsumo to chigau Unmei no itazura o shinjite miru Sanzan tsumazuita dansu o Sou omoikiri baka ni shiyou ka 「Tsumaran ugoki kurikaesu imi o Oto ni awasete ashi o fumu wake o Sagashite mo Sagashite mo Mitsukaranai kara Kanashii toki ni odoritai no Nakitai toki ni waraitai no Sonna wagamama tsukarechau wa Poppu ni sensu o utaou ka Sekai utsumuichau mae ni Kyutto shichatta kokoro no oto o douzo Mada-mada wasurenai wa Nante kirei na nagame na n deshou ka Koko kara mieru fuukei Kitto nani hitotsu kawaranai kara Kareta jimen o hau no Hoppu-suteppu de odorou ka Sekai no sumikko de wan-tsuu Chotto kuratto shisou ni naru shuumatsukan o tanoshinde Patto furatto kiechaiso na Tsugi no shunkan o nokosou ka Sayonara o-genki de Owaru sekai ni iu |-|Deutsch= An der Grenze zwischen Schmerz und Spaß führt eine lange Treppe hinab. Alles was gut war ist verloren. Soll ich dich auf dem Weg führ'n? Ich stolpere, will ich tanzen, kommst du mit zu dem Altar? Wir sind geblendet, aber lass es uns zusammen tun. Schrille Stimmen schallen durch den Raum. Wirbeln um schreckliche Bedeutungen. Natürlich preisen sie den Untergang. Also schrei es mit aller Kraft heraus: „Der Inhalt ist an die Silben gebunden. Du hasst Leute, die du gar nicht kennst. Suche danach, suche danach, finde keine Lösung Werde wütend trotz meiner Scheu, lache mit gesenktem Kopf Alles ist langweilig, wär' ich doch nur tot!“ Lass uns tanzen mit einem Hop-Step, one-two in einer kleinen Ecke der Welt. Im Schwindel sehe ich alles funkeln. Alles macht Sinn, wir sind verbunden. Wir werden bald verschwinden, also lass uns den Moment bewahren. Drehend, drehend, drehend. Drehend sehen wir die Welt unter uns. Das hier ist nur für Umstehende, sie kämpfen um letzte Zugplätze. „Es gibt hier nicht's Gutes mehr, wohin willst du mich also führ'n?" Etwas hier ist nicht normal, ich versuche es zu verstehn'. Tanze mit verwackeltem Gang, ignorier diese dummen Idioten. „Die Langeweile wird wiederholt. Das ist der Grund weshalb wir rennen. Suche danach, suche danach, finde keine Lösung. Wenn du traurig bist, dann tanz, lache, wenn du weinen willst. Es ist so unlogisch, ich wäre lieber tot!“ Lass uns gefühlvollen Pop singen, bevor die Welt uns nicht mehr haben will. Mein Herz meldete sich geräuschvoll. Ich kann, ich kann und will es vergessen. Sieh, hier ist die Aussicht wunderschön. Wie lange wird es noch so bleiben? Es wird sich definitiv verändern und der Boden wird verdorren. Lass uns tanzen mit einem Hop-Step, one-two in einer kleinen Ecke der Welt. Im Schwindel sehe ich alles funkeln. Alles macht Sinn, wir sind verbunden. Wir werden bald verschwinden, also lass uns den Moment bewahren. „Auf Wiedersehn', pass auf dich auf.“ Zum Ende der Welt sag ich nur: Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus Cover (6 Persons)|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPBtIsoKTxk Vocaloid.full.391092.jpg|Vocaloid Chorus|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ocq5vzAHaYc Kagamine.Mirrors.600.70777.jpg|Kagamine Rin & Len's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uudmtJ_4wQM Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Wowaka Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Japanisch